Bajo el ultimo atardecer
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Rachel está enamorada del chico mas geek de la organización pero eso no le impide declararse y vivir un hermoso amor de verano, Hoagie al final se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella pero quizás ha sido demasiado tarde... Está historia es parte del minireto de septiembre del fandom de KND "Operación F.O.R.O"


_**Disclaimer: Todos los nombres y personajes pertenecen a Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solamente hago esto por diversión.**_

 _ **Lo que leeran a continuación forma parte del fandom oficial de KND y participa en el mini reto de "La maldición de abajo" del foro "Operación F.O.R.O", es un 2/362 o HoagiexRachel muy, muy, muy cursi y también los llenara de feelings aunque la pareja no les guste, sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _"Y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba sobre él"_

Estas palabras empapaban con pasión la entrada más alocada del diario de la joven rubia, porque a pesar de las múltiples misiones que ha encarado hasta ahora, desde que se unió a Los Chicos del Barrio y su actual puesto como líder suprema, no había sentido tantas cosas dentro suyo como en ese momento, pero como todo, una buena historia lleva detrás suyo un prólogo, faltaban menos de 30 minutos para que el timbre de salida sonará y las vacaciones de verano dieran inicio y como siempre los profesores no podrían pasar la oportunidad de arruinar el momento más esperado para los niños que dejando un sin fin de "tareas para vacaciones". El día aún no terminaba y nuestros queridos agentes ya tenían 30 problemas de matemáticas, 10 mapas conceptuales, 5 reportes de campo, 6 ensayos y finalmente estudiar para un examen entrando.

—Esto es una locura— murmuró a regañadientes sobre su escritorio, nuestro agente rubio de ojos verdes.

—Sshh... cállate Cuatro— Número Dos que estaba a lado de él le llamó la atención en voz baja —si la maestra te escucha podría dejarnos otro ensayo—

—¡Hey, silencio allá atrás!— la profesora, que al parecer tenía oído sónico, les mandó a callar —¿acaso quieren que su ensayo sea de 3000 palabras en lugar de 1000?—

—¡No señorita!— dijeron a coro el par de chicos con una expresión de terror.

Detrás de ellos una risa sutil se pudo escuchar, al girarse el gūero, no era otra que la "tierna" Fanny o como la conocían todos, Número 86.

—Jajaja, eso te pasa por idiota— la pelirroja miraba al niño con la malicia dibujada de sonrisa en el rostro, bien era conocido su afán de molestar al sexo opuesto.

—Mejor cállate, pecosa— obviamente el joven rubio no se quedaría callado, a pesar de que su imprudente pelea les costará más.

Todo esto pudo haber empeorado de no ser por la intervención de una pequeña rubia —ustedes dos, ya es suficiente, no hagan que la profesora nos deje más deberes— Rachel, o mejor conocida como número 362, era una chica aplicada y se había vuelto muy popular en el último año de primaria, pero no por eso se iba a alegrar por tener más tarea que hacer en "vacaciones".

—Tres-seis-dos tiene razón, ya es suficiente— número 2 tampoco iba a soportar más, las idioteces de su amigo al ponerse al tú por tú con una de las chicas más rudas de la organización y peor, su superior.

El otro par de chicos solamente se dirigieron unas miradas de enojo infantil y se volvieron a sus asientos, 4 giro su cabeza cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en su butaca —es increíble que tenga que soportar a este par de niñas tontas— murmuró bajo.

Su amigo sólo esbozó una ligera sonrisa murmurando —lo increíble es que estemos en el mismo salón, son nuestras superiores Cuatro, ya calmate— suspiró ligeramente volviendo a su cuaderno.

El güero sólo lo miró de reojo y también suspiró —ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los cambios— se limitó finalmente a colocar su cabeza sobre la butaca.

—Mocoso insolente— Fanny también murmuraba para sí y Rachel —mira que ponerse así conmigo, jah, la verdad no lo entiende— sonriendo de lado —pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de un niño tonto, verdad 362?— miró a su compañera que se había quedado mirando al vacío.

—¿Eh, ah...dijiste algo?— respondió esta última saliendo de su trance, algo nerviosa y ligero sonrojo desvío su mirada de su amiga.

Fanny al verla y notar a quién miraba de reojo, arqueo su ceja incrédula, pero decidió dejarlo pasar —nada importante— hablaría con ella al final de la clase.

(...)

Cuando sonó la campana los chicos salieron corriendo, felices de que ese ciclo escolar haya terminado, todos menos una persona. Rachel estaba extraña, de algún modo se sentía de lo más rara al pensar en el agente castaño con el cual, ahora, compartía clases, pero en realidad no era tan extraño, lo raro era que apenas se daba cuenta de eso.

— _"Rachel tranquilizate, o de verdad parecerás que estás enamorada"_ — se repetía la rubia para sí misma, embobada durante ya unos 10 minutos frente a su casillero, con una mirada de angustia, mientras guardaba algunas cosas y tiraba otras.

—¡Rachel!— con un golpe al metal, la pelirroja interrumpió los pensamientos de su líder.

La chica no hizo otra cosa que sobresaltarse —¡Fanny!, no hagas eso— 362 terminó guardando lo último en su mochila y cerró el casillero —¿qué quieres?— sin dejar de mirar de reojo con enfado a su amiga.

Fanny le devolvió esa mirada, pero pronto cambió por una sonrisa —he notado que has estado muy extraña últimamente— jugueteando con sus rulos.

Al escuchar eso, Rachel dejó caer la bolsa de basura —"¿acaso ella se dio cuenta?"— se cuestionó para sus adentros, tomando la bolsa y levantándose fingiendo que no pasó nada —no sé de qué hablas— pasando al lado de su amiga para tirar la bolsa en el gran bote de basura.

Fanny le miró pasar y sólo apretó los dientes en una fina sonrisa —no te hagas tonta Trescientos sesenta y dos, sabes a lo que me refiero, y no te culpo, desde que se fue Uno, Dos ha estado haciendo ejercicio, al menos ya no se le nota tanto la panza— yendo hacia ella y pasando de lado —pero te sugiero que se lo digas antes de que "alguien" más lo haga— tras poner énfasis a esa palabra, se retiró.

Rachel se quedó pensativa tras las extrañas palabras de su amiga y compañera, ¿qué fue eso de que "alguien" más, acaso a ella también le gustaba?, O será acaso que ¿trataba de advertirle sobre cierta chica de su sector?, pronto la mente de la joven rubia daba vueltas, lo menos que quería era una distracción así, ahora que acababa de salir de la escuela, el hecho de una confesión apresurada le ponía de nervios y siendo alguien de alto rango no se podía permitir eso.

—"Demonios, cálmate ya, igual no puedes hacer nada hoy, él ya se fue"— se dijo a sí misma respirando hondo, las vacaciones apenas empezaban, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo —aun puedo pensar en decirle lo que siento— dando media vuelta para irse a casa, se topó con una sorpresa.

—¿Y a quién le dirás eso, Tres-seis-dos?— una voz suave resonó en los oídos y corazón de la rubia al notar al chico castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa —jeje, te escuché sin querer y bueno, ¿quién es el afortunado?— él se recargó en los casilleros cruzado de brazos, observándola tras esos gogles.

Rachel estaba más roja que un semáforo, no sabía si correr, gritar o ambas cosas, pero sus pies no le respondían, estaba completamente anonadada y aunque en su mente se vio a ella misma diciendo "me gustas Hoagie" mientras el joven frente suyo le decía "tú también me gustas", en la realidad fue completamente diferente. El chico castaño no se esperó para nada lo que vino tras esa pregunta, la chica lo agarró del cuello de la camisa halandolo, obligándolo a inclinarse ligeramente para ser ella quien le robara un beso, con los ojos cerrados y la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo a su altura, él, con los ojos abiertos completamente en shock.

Cinco, quizás diez segundos, ese poco tiempo pareció una eternidad en la mente de la joven rubia, que ya estaba pensando cuando abrió los ojos que aquello era una locura, y más cuando vio el rostro del joven, nublado por el rubor en sus mejillas y su expresión, más que obvia de que algo no estaba bien, algo pasó, sí, y ella sólo le miró sin poder ocultar su penosa expresión.

Hoagie reaccionó sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza —yo...debo irme— el joven agente, no daba razón a lo que acababa de pasar y menos viniendo de ella, por eso mismo no se la creía, solo dio media vuelta dispuesto a marchar pero…

—¡Espera Dos!— Rachel lo tomó de su manga halando un poco y respirando hondo antes de mirarlo —tú... eres tú quien me gusta— la rubia no podía dejar de temblar del nervio y emoción que sentía, esperando realmente que el chico frente suyo no se diera cuenta de tan penosa situación y respondiera lo más rápido posible.

El chico tomó la mano de la chica con su otra mano lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara un poco, él la miró pero la respuesta no fue la esperada —¿esto es enserio?,porque no me imagino que la chica más popular quisiera estar con un nerd como yo y menos tratándose de la líder suprema— desviando su mirada, con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, aunque por una parte el chico en verdad no lo creía.

Rachel le miró tratando de respirar lo más calmada posible, lo logró gracias a la incertidumbre del chico que tenía enfrente —Hoagie...— con toda la determinación del mundo le miró con los ojos llenos de una luz de ternura —me gustas, jamás bromearía con algo así— ella posó su otra mano, ahora se encontraban entrelazados y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

El castaño la miró completamente sorprendido de todo esto, pero estaba un poco extrañado, es cierto que Rachel era linda, no por nada se convirtió en la chica más popular de toda la escuela, pero no solamente eso, ella era su líder máxima, su superior y de tan sólo pensar que la vieran con él, quizás no era muy buena idea.

—Trescientos sesenta y dos, yo...— Hoagie miró a ambos lados como esperando que nadie estuviera cerca, pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido.

—Por favor Hoagie, dime Rachel— dijo ella posando su dedo índice en los labios del chico —y antes de que digas algo más, sé que es lo que estás pensando— suspiró ligeramente —yo soy popular y tú un geek, sé que crees que esto está extraño pero te aseguro— con la mirada llena de amor, volvió a tomar de las manos a su compañero —que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, me gustas y quiero intentarlo— su mirada ahora era de una tierna súplica.

Hoagie le miró callado hasta que solamente suspiró pensando —"no sólo eso Rachel, no sólo eso"— finalmente sonrió ante la mirada de ternura de la chica —está bien— asintió entonces.

En ese momento, los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y esbozando una enorme sonrisa de alegría soltó las manos del joven para aventarse a sus brazos muy efusiva. Hoagie río ligeramente abrazándola y contento de verla tan feliz, tanto que pensó que a pesar de lo que podría llegar a conjeturar su mente, esto no podría ser tan malo, al final, quizás él también se enamore y corresponda de mejor manera a la pequeña rubia que tenía en sus brazos.

(...)

El verano daba inicio oficialmente y el ambiente se convertía de un gris y frío día nublado a un arcoiris lleno de sol. Las provincias y barrios poco a poco se llenaban de niños jugando en la calle, persiguiéndose y mojándose con globos o mangueras, las piscinas públicas se llenaban y las ciudades se vaciaban dando paso a la sobrepoblación playera. Junto a esto, dos jóvenes preadolescentes ya habían sus planes para poder pasar todo el verano juntos, incluso cada uno de ellos tenía sus estrategias para evitar a sus respectivos compañeros y amigos.

Éste fin de semana por una "casualidad" las familias de ambos decidieron ir a la playa, así que ya no tendrían que poner una excusa extra para poder salir a divertirse sin que su equipo, en especial el Sector V, preguntará algo, y así ambos chicos disfrutarán estos días juntos. Ambos poseían transmisores personalizados, hechos especialmente por Número Dos, no era de esperarse menos por parte del genio tecnológico del Sector V, su frecuencia era única e imposible de interferir, así estarían en constante contacto.

Esa mañana el clima era perfecto para una cita romántica bañada por el rocío marino, Rachel se levantó llena de energía, se bañó, se puso su ropa más linda y hasta se arregló el cabello, dispuesta a todo por hacer de este día el más especial en su vida, ni siquiera las infinitas misiones se podrían comparar. Salió de la casa en la playa, con un sombrero con listón azúl y con el amor que sentía a flor de piel, decidió cambiar por el muelle y esperar la llamada de su chico.

Por su parte, Hoagie tuvo un dilema con su ropa, se dio cuenta de que todo le empezaba a quedar grande, incluyendo el traje de baño —¡Mamá, mi traje de baño ya no me queda!— gritó el pequeño desde su habitación.

—¡Debiste decirme eso antes de entrar al auto, Hoagie!— le respondió su madre un poco molesta —¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho?, no soy adivina, ese tipo de detalles...Dios, me ayudarías mucho si…!— y así empezó el sermón desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tras un rato de sermones y reclamos, la madre del pequeño le dejó dinero para que pudiera comprarse uno en las tiendas del muelle, después de eso su madre se fue con su hermabo y abuela de paseo por la playa, él dejó la excusa perfecta de que debía adelantar la tarea de vacaciones, cosa que no se le hizo raro a nadie excepto Tomy, pero Hoagie sabía perfectamente cómo evitar a su hermano y yendo con ellas no se escaparía. Ya con la ropa del día puesta salió de la posada en donde estaban para dirigirse al muelle y encontrarse con su "novia", llegando al muelle prendió el transmisor para llamarla.

Rachel se encontraba mirando las tiendas en el muelle cuando recibió una transmisión —hola lindo— contestó con mucha dulzura.

—Hola Reich, oye estoy en la tienda de trajes de baño— el chico sentía especial que ella le hablara así, de alguna forma le gustaba —¿te parece si nos vemos aquí?—

—¡Voy corriendo amorcito!— contestó Rachel muy emocionada y casi gritándolo, lo que hizo que varias chicas de la tienda se le quedarán viendo —amm...digo, sí, ya voy— dando por finalizada la transmisión.

Hoagie se rió al escucharla pero pensó que eso fue muy tierno —bueno...— mirando los trajes que el dependiente sostenía frente a él con una expresión de fastidio tras escuchar la conversación —tranquilo adolescente, te voy a pagar ¿no?, llevaré éste— a señalando el negro con azul y dándole el dinero para después ir a los vestidores. Una vez listo salió del lugar sólo para toparse con una rubia saltando a sus brazos.

—¡Hoagie!— gritó ella aventántose a los brazos del chico.

—Wow, hey ¿por qué tanta euforia?— dijo el castaño atrapándola y tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

Rachel se separó un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarlo —estoy emocionada, es nuestra primera cita oficial— agachó un poco su mirar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y completamente atontada —quiero que sea muy especial— parpadeó un par de veces mirando al castaño.

Hoagie únicamente se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrío —jajaja, bien entonces qué tal si empezamos con una linda caminata hacia los juegos del muelle—

La pequeña sonrió y tomándolo del brazo asintió contenta —si— para ella esto era un verdadero sueño, nunca pensó que los sentimientos que tenía hacia su compañero serían así de fuertes y que él le correspondiera de esa manera, Rachel definitivamente ahora caminaba entre nubes de algodón mientras paseaba lado a lado con su amado.

(…)

Hoagie no desaprovechó la oportunidad para impresionar a Rachel, probando su suerte en algunos juegos logró ganar, después de muchos intentos, un oso gigante para la chica quien a pesar de reírse un poco de él, le agradeció con suaves caricias y besos en la mejilla que al joven castaño realmente le gustaban, la chica rubia de ojos enormes comenzaba a ganar, poco a poco, el corazón del chico, pues Hoagie no estaba muy convencido en un inicio pero a medida que los minutos se iban transformando en horas, esos sentimientos cambiaban y se llenaban de luz de arcoíris.

Un momento, un instante, y los dos pequeños ya se encontraban riendo juntos y disfrutando de los juegos, se subieron a los autos chocones, a las balsas, el remolino y tan bien la estaban pasando que no se dieron cuenta de que su linda tarde juntos iba a ser interrumpida muy pronto.

—Jajajaja, esta tarde ha sido realmente divertida— dijo el castaño devorando una banderilla, sentado en una banca al lado de Rachel.

—Si— ella sonreía toda atontada por el amor que sentía al estar al lado de ese muchacho, no podía siquiera dejar de mirarlo —Hoagie, en verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien— diciendo esto la pequeña tuvo la intención de recargarse en el hombro del chico, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

—¡Hey, ¿no es esa Trescientos sesenta y dos?! — una voz muy familiar se hizo notar.

—Sí, y esta con el gordo— otra voz aún más conocida para ambos igual se manifestó.

Ambos chicos inmediatamente tomaron distancia notando que a lo lejos se acercaba un grupo de chicos, Número Dos supo de inmediato de quienes se trataban y tomó la mano de Rachel jalándola para salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡Ah, Hoagie! — Rachel sintió un poco brusco el jalón pero igual no replico —¿crees que…?— estuvo a punto de preguntar algo muy peligroso pero el castaño no respondió solamente le dijo…

—Sigue corriendo, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna— Hoagie estaba sumamente nervioso de lo que sus amigos pudieran pensar y no solamente eso, sino también de la manera en que lo tomarían y en especial Abby.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la Rueda, despistando un poco a quienes los seguían. Una vez montados en el juego, Hoagie aprovechó para tomar aire después de correr tanto, pero Rachel ahora se estaba preguntando dentro suyo el por qué su chico había hecho eso.

—Hoagie—

La voz de la chica sacó de su trance al joven quien le miró —Reich…— sonrió pero inmediatamente se le borró al notar el rostro de preocupación de la joven —¿qué sucede? — preguntó con curiosidad pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo hacia abajo.

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber— dijo ella, dejando al lado el enorme oso que llevaba en brazos —¿qué fue eso? — ya con una expresión de reproche —¿acaso te avergüenza que te vean conmigo, sigues pensando que esta mal? — Rachel miraba a Hoagie con ganas incluso de llorar, estaba incómoda.

Hoagie miró con detalle el rostro de la chica frente suyo y solamente atinó a decir —no es eso, es que no quiero que ellos me avergüencen estando con mi novia— el chico obviamente dijo eso sin pensarlo.

Rachel reaccionó —¿qué dijiste? — mirándole con sorpresa y ansiosa esperanza de que lo que había dicho fuera cierto, ¿era su novia entonces?, realmente quería saberlo.

—Ah…— Hoagie volvió a sonrojarse pero respirando hondo lo dijo —dije que eres mi novia, ¿no es cierto?— desviando ligeramente su rostro al sentir como los colores se le iban hasta la cabeza.

Rachel en ese momento sintió si su corazón se detuviera unos segundos, tomando valor como lo hizo la última vez se levantó de su asiento yendo hacia el del chico que ahora era todo lo que ocupaba su mente y corazón, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento provocando que el joven girara su rostro intrigado de lo que la chica estaba haciendo, parecía acecharlo y ahora lo tenía acorralado.

—¿Rachel?— nuevamente le habían tomado por sorpresa, la chica lo besaba, pero no era igual, claro que no era igual a aquel momento en la escuela, en esta ocasión era un beso exigido, un beso apasionado, que él supo corresponder bastante bien.

Abriendo ligeramente los labios, las lenguas de ambos niños hacían contacto por vez primera una con la otra, los labios se humedecían en un placentero cosquilleo que recorría sus cuerpos, él la tomó de la cintura y ella se dejó caer rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven preadolescente. 12 años, ¿cómo era posible que a esa pequeña edad empezaran a experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado?, solamente 12 y ellos ya se deseaban con todo el corazón, ella lo besaba apasionada y tiernamente, y él, él solamente correspondía a las demandas de la chica que tenía en sus brazos, aquella chica que nunca creyó capaz de amar tanto como en ese momento.

Habían pasado quizás unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, eso y el hecho de que hace un rato que no se movían, al percatarse ligeramente, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la cima y el juego se había detenido permitiéndoles observar un majestuoso atardecer bajo el mar.

—¿Debo imaginar que entonces eso es un sí? — dijo el chico rompiendo todo el momento —fue un sí muy, muy acertado— él ya se estaba riendo, sin tener en cuenta la posición algo embarazosa y rara en la que ambos se encontraban.

Rachel no le reclamaría nada sobre su humor pues, eso fue uno de los rasgos que le hizo fijarse en él desde un inicio —jeje, sí, soy tu novia Hoagie— de nuevo sin aviso alguno la chica se acomodó mejor quedando sentada en las piernas del niño y tomando con sus manos los gogles de éste.

—Ah, Rachel espera— dijo Hoagie nervioso, no deseaba que Rachel le mirara así, todo rojo y con una expresión quizás infantil, sus gogles eran su escudo mucho mas para estas situaciones pero la chica solamente sonrió y continuó hasta quitárselos.

—Quiero ver tus ojos— dijo ella develando el rostro del chico quien le miraba tan intensamente como ella lo sentía dentro de su corazón, los ojos de Hoagie eran de un café rojizo como el manto mas cercano al sol en aquel atardecer —me gustas mas así— levantándose y acomodándose ahora a su lado, sin dejar se sostener los gogles del chico en sus manos.

La mirada de Rachel y su brillante cabello contrastaban perfecto con ese rayo de sol, o al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del joven chico quien solamente sonrió con dulzura —¿si? — la abrazó por los hombros acercándola a él —entonces llevaré mis gogles en el cuello a partir de ahora— y levantando el mentón de su chica ahora fue él quien le beso de la forma mas romántica y tierna que se puede desear, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Hoagie, estas…—

No dejó que ella dijera nada mas, la abrazó, la beso y ella también a él con el único pensamiento de que era el inicio de una relación muy larga, Rachel lo sentía y lo deseaba con toda el alma, sus caricias, sus besos, sus sonrisas, todo seria de ella y eso la hacía infinitamente feliz, quizás aquellas lágrimas fueron solamente de felicidad, no habría de qué preocuparse pues estaban juntos, sin importar lo que sus amigos dijeran, sin importar nada, eso es lo que deseaba creer la joven rubia bajo ese pequeño atardecer.

Pero nada es mas cierto que la realidad y al poco tiempo de que las vacaciones de verano finalizaran, llegó uno de los momentos donde todo, quizás todo, se quebraría para siempre.

(…)

Una chica corría agitada por los pasillos oscuros de ese cuartel oculto y enorme hasta llegar a un aula donde se encontraba su compañera.

—¡Ochenta y seis! — gritó con fuerza y con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Trescientos sesenta y dos, qué haces aquí?— le contestó la pelirroja totalmente sorprendida y nerviosa.

—¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hago aquí, ¿dónde esta?! — preguntó Rachel tomando de la playera a su compañera quien la miraba un poco triste.

—Lo siento, pero…—

Con eso la rubia tuvo suficiente, soltó a su amiga negando con su cabeza y aguantando lo mas que podía las lágrimas, con el cuerpo temblando y apretando los dientes, dio media vuelta echándose a correr.

—¡Fue su decisión Rachel, él lo quiso así para que no tuvieras que sufrir! — la pequeña pelirroja gritó en vano a su amiga quien ya llevaba medio pasillo recorrido, también con la mano en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Rachel corrió y corrió, hasta que sus pies ya no dieron para mas, llegando hasta el punto mas alto de una colina donde podía verse el sol a lo lejos, preparado para terminar el día, Rachel grito el nombre de quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas y dejándose caer soltó a llorar. La pequeña preadolescente lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos se cansaron, regresó a casa y durmió, ella ya no podía hacer nada.

(…)

Los días pasaron y así como se fueron, luego siguieron los meses, seguía viendo a Hoagie de vez en cuando pero él ya no era el chico que la amaba y ella no podía dejar de quererle, su carácter no cambió mucho para consuelo suyo, seguía siendo el joven bromista y alegre, pero claro, con la excepción de que ahora era un adolescente y ella pronto también lo sería, pero ella nunca podría olvidar.

Así pasó el tiempo y los meses se convirtieron en años, ella se mudó y nunca volvió a saber de él. Siguió estudiando, siguió de encubierto con Los Chicos del Barrio y también su vida siguió.

—¡Mamá! — una pequeña niña de no mas de 6 años corría por la sala de espera del aeropuerto cargando un oso un poco mas grande que ella —¡mira, mira, ¿subiremos en eso?! —

—¡No corras Melody!— alcanzando a su hija, una mujer rubia y hermosa figura sonreía —sí, es un avión y nos subiremos para ir a visitar a papá—

—¡Wow! — la pequeña miraba con mucha ilusión y asombro aquella nave, mientras su madre la miraba a ella.

—¿Te gusta mi avión?—

Una voz sonó como un disco viejo en los oídos de la joven dama que le paralizó en un instante.

—¿Es tuyo? — la pequeña niña cuestionaba al hombre parado al lado suyo.

—Así es, yo soy el capitán de ese avión— una voz grave pero totalmente familiar, un hombre alto, atlético, de cabello castaño, con uniforme de capitán, la gorra oficial pero lo que mas llamó la atención, unos gogles al cuello.

—¡Mami!—

El jalón de la pequeña niña despertó a su madre del shock en el que se encontraba —¿qué sucede amor?— dijo ella agachando su mirada a su hija.

—Él dice que nos llevará hasta donde vamos, que va a controlar el enorme avión y que estaremos seguras, ¡ya quiero subir!— la niña estaba muy emocionada abrazando su oso.

—Tranquila subiremos cuando el capitán lo diga, ¿verdad?— Rachel sonrió mirando al joven adulto, quien solamente asintió sonriendo igual hacia la niña —usted es muy amable— dijo ella cargando a la niña en brazos junto con el oso.

—Gracias señora, pero solamente cumplo con mi deber y además— acercándose para acariciar el cabello de la pequeña —también tengo hijos, me agradan mucho los niños y pilotear aviones es mi pasión, ver a una niña así de emocionada...ah, disculpe— se retiró un poco al notar que estaba hablando de más.

—No, no, lo entiendo y gracias, amm...— Rachel no contuvo las ganas de hacerlo —¿por qué lleva esos gogles al cuello?, oh, disculpe la pregunta— bajando a su hija que estaba inquieta, pero conservando el oso en brazos.

—No es nada, amm...— Hoagie miró sus gogles y luego a ella ladeando ligeramente su cabeza —no lo sé, desde que recuerdo los llevo así, me gusta y son mi amuleto de buena suerte—

—Ya veo, jeje pues...si me permite, diré que si se ven bien— comentó Rachel con un tono calmado.

—Gracias señora— Hoagie miró por la ventana —vaya, le diré que escogió el mejor momento para viajar— comentó mirando de reojo a Rachel.

Rachel abrió ambos ojos y miró hacia el enorme cristal, dándose cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse —¿por qué es el mejor momento?— preguntó con curiosidad, mirándolo de reojo.

Hoagie giró su mirada sonriendo —porque el atardecer es el momento más hermoso y personalmente me gusta mucho volar así, por eso es el mejor momento, yo pilotearé y eso significa que su viaje será completamente placentero— mirando sobre el hombro de Rachel se percató de que el copiloto le hacía la señal de que ya fuera a cabina —oh, si me disculpa debo presentarme a mi puesto— levantando un poco su gorra caminó despidiéndose.

—Claro, adelante— Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, pero a cada paso ella le miró, le miró detenidamente para no olvidar ni un solo detalle de su rostro aún con esa escencia juvenil, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes tal como aquel día en que todo empezó y donde también todo terminó, le vio alejarse y entrar a ese avión donde más tarde ella también entraría, no lo volvería a ver, pero compartirian ese viaje y eso llenaba de dolor y alegría el corazón de la joven mujer, que sin percatarse ya se encontraba sollozando.

—Mami— la pequeña jaló el vestido de su madre al percatarse —estas llorando, ¿te duele algo?— preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Rachel la miró —no mi amor, mamá solamente recordó algo, eso es todo— sonriendo la tomó en brazos dejando el oso un momento en el suelo, siguieron observando la ventana aquel hermoso y último atardecer, donde Rachel dejaba ir por fin todas aquellas memorias que guardo hace tiempo atrás.

(...)

—¡Bienvenidos pasajeros al vuelo 362, rumbo a Los Angeles, yo soy su capitán Hoagie Gilligan recordandoles por favor, seguir las reglas de vuelo para evitar cualquier percanse, deseando que su viaje sea placentero daremos por comenzado el despegue!— en la cabina y con todos los pasajeros a bordo el capitán Gilligan daba la bienvenida con todas las ganas del mundo, cuando su compañero no parecía tan animado.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés tan animado después de tantos vuelos hoy?— le cuestionó un poco bromeando su compañero, quien bostezo ligeramente.

—Jajaja, amo volar y además amo los atardeceres— dijo él mirando al cielo.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el atardecer?— sonriendo queriendo soltar la carcajada su compañero se burlaba de él.

Hoagie sonrió —es solo que...me hace recordar algo, un sentimiento, algo lejano— tras la risa burlesca de su compañero Hoagie no dejaba de amar lo que hacía.

Aquel sentimiento lejano, nunca había podido explicarlo y jamás podrá hacerlo pues sus memorias fueron borradas y muy a pesar de él, siempre que intenta recordar, no logra hacerlo, se rindió hace años, prefiriendo conservar solamente ese fuerte sentimiento que ahora le permite cumplir su sueño y volar alto en el cielo, hasta donde se oculta el sol, hasta aquel lugar donde todo puede pasar, un lugar mas allá del tiempo donde las memorias perdidas se vuelven a encontrar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N.A: Fue muy, muy, muy díficil terminarlo pero por fin lo hice TwT estoy muy feliz y espero que también mis sempais Seogumi y Masunny estén contentas y satisfechas con lo que hice, ay, pues espero sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran decirme. Chao...**


End file.
